real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please remove candidates after page is created. 9th Street Gang; violent rednecks in Phoenix 10th Street Gang; gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang; gang in New York City 12th Street Gang; gang in California 13th Street Gang; gang in Florida 14th Street Gang; gang 17th Street Gang; gang Aaron Hernandez; athlete, thug, murderer Abu Gharib Prisoner abuses; event Adolfo Constanzo, cult leader Adrian Peterson, NFL running back, child abuser, hero turned to the dark side, karma houdini Afrocentrism, black supremacy and false history and false ideology Agha Waqqur, robber Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator Alan García; President of Peru in second half of 1980s and from 2006 to 2011 Albert Speer; Nazi architect and slave-laborer Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) Aleksandr Dugin, Russian fascist political scientist, close friend with Vladimir Putin Alois Brunner, Commandant of Drancy internment camp. Adolf Eichmann's assistant Aloys Ndimbati, murderer American Mafia, gang American Third Position Party, white supremacy Andre Curry, evil dad Andrea Dworkin, misandry Andreas Lubitz, suicidal villain responsible for the crash of Germanwings Flight 9525 Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer Andy Gipson; anti-gay and politician Angelo Buono, the other one of the Hillside stranglers Angels of Death, serial killers Anita Sarkeesian, bigot, con artist, and extremist Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans Antiziganism, hatred of the Romani Anthony Mercieca, child molester Antonio Lievano (SoFloAntonio), thief, liar, plagiarist Antonio López de Santa Anna; Mexican dictator Ariel Sharon, War criminal Armenian Genocide, self explanatory Aryan Nation; white supremacy Asa Coon, attempted mass murderer Assassination of Olof Palme, event Atomic Bombing of Japan, destructive act, necessary evil Aurangzeb, tyrannical Mughal emmperor Austin Sigg, murderer Authoritarianism, action Bahar Mustafa, diversity officer from a university in London who is racist, misandrist, advocated genocide Barbera Graham, robber, murderer, prostitute Barry Loukaitis, school killer The Beasts of Satan, evil group Beslan school hostage crisis, hostage taking, terrorism, mass murder, school shooting Big Lurch, murderer and cannibal Bill Ayers, terrorist Bill Cosby; rapist, heroes turned to the dark side Bill White, extremist Billy the Kid, outlaw Black Dragons, gang Black Guerilla Family, street gang Black War, genocidal war in Tasmania Bob Menendez, corrupt U.S Politician Bob Packwood, corrupt U.S Politician Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer Bobby Frank Cherry, racist Brett Keane, hypocrite, bully, liars, greedy Bride Burning, evil action Brock Turner, rapist Brown Pride Family; racist KC gang Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer Bruce Ismay, coward and owner of the RMS Titanic Buffort Furrow, anti-Semite Burke and Hare, Scottish mass murderers Bubba Dunk Funkin, homophobe, xenophober Ernst Kaltenbrunner; head of the Reich Main Security Office Ernst Röhm, head of the Nazi SA Eugenics, action Evan Spencer Abel, murderer Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor Francisco Solano López, Paraguayan dictator Franklin monger Jean-Claude Duvalier, dictator Jefferson Davis, President of the Confederacy Jeremy Strohmeyer, convicted rapist and murderer of Sherrice Iverson. Jiang Qing, "Madame Mao" Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief Joe García; corrupt U.S politician John Shrank; attempted murderer Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Edwards, corrupt official John Geoghan, Sex abuse priest John Norman Collins, Michigan serial killer. John Schertzer, corrupt police Jon Watson, Internet Related Villains, Trash-Talking Villains, Hero turned to the Dark Side, Completely Insane, Paranoid Villains, Abusers and Absolute Evil. Jordan Sheard; murderer/absolute evil Joseph Christopher; racist murderer Joseph Stack, Murderer, plane crasher Josephine Gray, serial killing voodoo queen Jovan Bn ruler Karl Dönitz; Nazi admiral and last leader of the Nazi Germany Keemstar (Daniel Keem), cyberbully, racist, hypocrite Kenneth Bianchi, serial killer and rapist, one of the Hillside stranglers Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser Kenan Evren, dictator Khorloogiin Choibalsan, Mongolian dictator Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer Kimveer Gill, school killer King Dessalines, dictator of Haiti Kwame Kilpatrick, corrupt former mayor of Detroit Kyle Aaron Huff, mass murderer Knife Rights; knder of the Church of Scientology Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurence Powell, corrupt official LeafyisHere, cyber-bully, hypocrite, liar Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator Leon Trotsky, mass murderer and communist Leonid Brezhnev, dictator/genocidal villain/communist Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Lonny Rae, white supremacist Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator Los Angeles Riots, event Los Linces, gang Los Zetas, gang Louie Sanchez, thug Ludwig Stumpfegger; SS doctor and co-conspirator in the death of the Goebbels' children Luis Posaschool shooter, murderer, animal cruelty Machine Gun Kelly, gangster Magda Goebbels, Joseph Goebbels wife and the murderer of their six children Mahathir bin Mohammed; corrupt official Marc Lepine, mass murderer/misogynist Mark Barton, mass murderer Mark Williams, American hatemonger Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Matt Prokop, beats his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland Matthew Hagee, liar, fanatic Christian Matthew Santoro, plagiarist, liar, greed Mátyás RákosiAlt, very evil internet cyber-bully, troll, Nazi, communist Michael McDermott, mass murderer Michael Savage, hatemonger Michael Slager, Killer cop Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers Michelle Bachelet, president of Chile (2006-2010) and (2014-present) Mike Rice, abusive coach Min Chen, murderer Mining Accident, disaster MK Ultra, mind control group Mobutu Sese Seko, dictator Moldova police system, fearmongers Movieguide, hate website Muslim Brotherhood, group Nader Shah, Persian ruler Nakoula Basseley Nakoula, fanatic Christian Narcy Novack, murderer Nathuram Godse, assassin of Mahatma Gandhi Nation of Islam, black supremacist religious group National Alliance, extremist Americans National Reorganization Process, Juntaibal Nikolai Dzhumagaliev, cannibal and rapist North Korea, monstrous country October Horse, animal cruelty Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord Omar Hammami, terrorist One L. Goh, mass murderer Onision , controversial YouTube personality, abuses women, supposed animal cruelty Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann. After the war worked for the CIA Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain. Pan-Africanist extremism Paraguayan War, South American conflict Park Chung Hee, dictator Parsley Massacre, event Pat Buchanan, American racist Patricia Krenwinkel, American murderer, part of the Manson family Patrick Kearney, American serial killer Patrol 36, Israeli neo-Nazi organization. Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer, redeemed daugther of Gertrude Baniszewski Paul Denyer, murderer Peabody Energy, eco-terrorist company Perry Chadwick Vaughn, embezzler Pet the dog, villains doing legitimately good things Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal Peter Kurten, murderer Peter Lucas Moses, child murderer/absolute evil Peter Tobin, serial killer Petri gerdt, Finnish mall bomber Petro Poroshenko, president of Ukraine and war criminal The Pharisees, hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican leader/ atheist militant Porforio Diaz, dictator PrincessElizabeth013/Erin Anthony, cyberbully, death threat bringer, hypocrite, and a homophobe Provisional IRA, nationalist organization Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media Radical feminism, self-explanatory Rae Carruth, athlete who murdered his unborn child Randall Woodfield, serial killer (I-5 killer) and football player Rasheedah Smith, teen/murderer Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife Ray Nagin, corrupt mayor Ray Rice, permanently banned NFL player for beating his wife Realengo Massacre, school shooting in Brazil Rebecca Felton, racist Reince Priebus, hatemonger Richard Baer, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau Richard Colvin Reid, shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard Gale, bully, remorseful villain Richard Glücks, Concentration Camps Inspector Richard G. Butler, Aryan white supremacist Rob Miles, racist Robert Francis macist Ryan O'Neal actor and abuser Ryan Samass murderer Saltor Sureños Segregation, action SheikhCategory:List Category:Site maintenance Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs Category:About Villains